One Last Goodbye
by hotflower06
Summary: The night before Edward's and Bella's wedding. One last get together. Alice's idea with karoeke icludes goodbyes and laughter. E/B
1. Bella Please Don't Go

BPOV

"What are we doing today?" I asked Edward once I was done with my 'human minute'.

"Alice has a surprise for us," answered Edward pulling me into a kiss.

"Another surprise? I wonder what it could be," I said

"I know what it is and don't worry you'll like it," Edward said, running his pale fingers through my hair.

I looked into his topaz eyes and for a second all I wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with him.

"Are you ready?" asked Edward

I blinked a few times until my mind was back to the present

"Yep, just need a quick breakfast," I answered

"Got it taken care of," Edward said gently pulling me to my desk where he laid out some orange juice and eggs.

"If you're not careful, soon I won't be able to fit into my wedding gown," I joked.

"You barely eat anything," Edward said

"You wouldn't mind if I was chubby would you?" I asked

"Of course not," answered Edward "I sometimes wish you weren't so thin," he finished.

"I'm naturally thin just like I'm naturally pale," I said

"Compared to me, you're not that pale," Edward said leaning over my chair as I ate.

"Ok you win," I said as I compared our skin tones.

"Win what?" asked Edward turning to me his eyes dazzling me

"I'm done," I said after a few moments

Edward frowned at the food then grabbed the plate and glass and took it the kitchen followed by me.

Then we walked to Edward's car

"Will you tell me the surprise?" I asked leaning over to him, trying to dazzle him with my eyes.

"No," he answered I had already expected his answer but I thought maybe just this once he would tell me.

Edward saw the disappointment on my face "If I wasn't a mind reader I wouldn't have found out, any way I'm a better actor," Edward said.

"Always a critic," I said

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, _my future home_ I saw Charlie's car.

"Charlie's here," I said

"Yeah, and so is Renee and your school friends," Edward said his eyes squinted when he said 'school friends'.

"I'm guessing Mike is here," I guessed

Edward nodded

"Bella!" Alice shouted running out of the house and opening the car door then pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Alice!" I said after she released me from my hug Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Emmett…can't…breathe," I said trying to loosen his tight grip.

"Sorry Bella, I can't wait until you're a vampire," Emmett said

"Me neither," I said

"OK that's enough about vampires our guest have no clue about Bella's future," said Esme

"HI Esme," I smiled at her

"Come on Bella today is going to be so fun!" Alice said jumping up and down, _she always reminds me of a sugar high child_ I laughed to myself as Alice pulled me into the house.

"Ok what's the surprise?" I asked still giggling over Alice

"Good you didn't tell her," Alice said to Edward

"Of course not, she begged and pleaded but I refused," Edward smirked at me

"You make me sound like a kid with a tantrum," I said to him.

"He's not that far off, your still a child Bells," Charlie said

"Hi dad," I said ignoring his comment

"Ok as this is the last day, until Bella and Edward's wedding I thought it would be nice to have one more get together," Alice said.

"What kind of get together?" asked Jessica

I looked over at her I was surprised she was here; I looked around pretty much everyone was here except Jacob.

"A karaoke night!" Alice shouted

"What?" I asked looking at Alice in shock

"Don't worry if you can't sing this is supposed to be fun," Alice said

"I'm not doing this you can't make me," I said to Edward

"We don't have a choice," He answered, I looked back at Alice who was now holding a top hat in her hand.

"Instead of having volunteers I'll pick names from this hat," Alice said, and then her pale hand dipped into the hat and took out a folded white slip of paper.

"Charlie!" Alice shouted after quickly reading it.

I looked over at Charlie, his face was priceless his eyes looked like they were bugging out from his sockets.

"All you have to do is choose a song from this list then type the number into the machine and press play," instructed Alice.

Charlie nodded then flipped through book and typed a number in, the music started.

"She's got to do what she's got to do," Charlie started his voice was deep and I sensed he was also sad, and that this song was chosen for me.  
"And I've got to like it or not"

_I remembered when I first told Charlie about Edward_  
"She's got dreams too big for this town"

_When I pretended to hate forks so I could escape James  
_"And she needs to give them a shot  
wherever they are"

"Looks like she's all ready to leave  
with nothing left to pack"

_Charlie begging me to stay  
_"There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God, I got to be strong"

_When I repeated Renee's parting words_  
"She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been"

_Then I thought about how soon I would be human_  
"Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win"

_And how I would never see Charlie again  
_"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road"

_Then telling him of Edward's and my engagement  
_"Well, baby, get ready, get set, don't go"

"Looks things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I've painted this big old smile on my face to hide my broken heart  
If only she knew"

_The way Charlie looked at me after Edward left  
_"This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams  
And spreading her wings"

"She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Well, get ready, get set, don't go"

"She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win

She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Well, baby, get ready, get set, please don't go

Don't go,  
don't go

She's got to do what she's got to do  
She's got to do what she's got to do  
She's got to do what she's got to do  
Fly..." Charlie finished, I hadn't realized I started crying

Edward pushed me towards Charlie

I walked up to Charlie and pulled him into a hug, we both cried into each other's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you Bells," Charlie said

"I'll miss too you daddy," I whispered

Once I calmed down and sat back next to Edward, Alice walked to the center of the room holding up the top hat.

"Next is…" Alice began "Jacob?" asked Alice

**AN: Cliffy sorry, hoped you liked it, by the way I own nothing the song is Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus**


	2. Jacob Is All You Want

BPOV

"_Next is…" Alice began "Jacob?" asked Alice_

I looked to the doorway, where Jacob was standing, he looked unusually comfortable his long body leaning against the doorway.

"Yep," Jacob said walking to the karaoke machine

"I didn't know he was invited," I whispered to Edward

"He's crashing the party," said Edward

I looked back at Jacob who was now talking to Charlie.

"Just pretend he was invited," Esme whispered joining our conversation.

I looked around at the rest of the Cullen's who seemed to be ignoring Jacob.

"OK this is for you Bella," Jacob said then pressed play, I heard Edward softly growl. I turned to him but he was busy glaring at Jacob, so I returned my attention to Jacob.

"Somewhere there's speaking," Jacob started his voice deep and husky  
_"It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind"_

Listening to the song I remembered how hurt and broken I felt after Edward left and how even though I never thought or spoke his name he was always somehow on my mind.  
_"You never could get it  
unless you were fed it  
now you're here and you don't know why  
but under skinned knees and the skid marks"_

Riding the motor bikes came back into my memories, and all the scratches I came back home with and lying to Charlie. Telling him I was just being my klutzy self  
_"Past the places where you used to learn_  
_you howl and listen"_

The memory of finding out that my best friend Jacob, was actually a werewolf.  
_"Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return"_

Waiting for the Cullen's to return even though I knew they wouldn't, or at least at the time I was sure they weren't. I thought turning towards Edward who was still glaring at Jacob, noticing my eyes staring at him he turned back to me.  
_"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why "_

It was true during my dark days, Jacob was my sun he was the only thing keeping me going, and I depended on him. But when Edward came back the feelings I felt for Jacob just couldn't compare to the love and affection I felt for Edward, but I still didn't know why.  
_"You're waiting for someone  
to put you together"_

Jacob fixed bits of me that had been shattered  
_"You're waiting for someone to push you away"_

Remembering back to when Jessica and I went to go see the zombie movie it was our last time as real friends before she joined the dark side. I thought looking over to her sitting next to Lauren and Mike.  
_"There's always another wound to discover"_

When I said goodbye to Jacob, and spent that night crying in Edward's arms.  
_"There's always something more you wish he'd say_  
_But you'll just sit tight  
and watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
and you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for"_

When Jacob overheard the conversation between Edward and me about us getting married and he threatened to get himself killed during the battle.  
_"Out of the island  
into the highway  
past the places where you might have turned"_

Going to Italy to save Edward and letting go of any possible future with Jacob.  
_"You never did notice  
but you still hideaway  
the anger of angels who won't return"_

After saying goodbye to Jacob, thinking I would never see him again when he went missing, but now he was here.  
"I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why," Jacob finished I looked at him his eyes were watering up, I got up to tell him one last goodbye.

"Thanks for coming," I said to him, he smiled a small smile

"I wouldn't miss our last goodbye," he said.

I realized I was crying again and wrapped him in a hg he hugged back.

"I'm really gonna miss you, promise me you'll find someone who can love you fully," I said to him.

"For you I'll try," Jacob said then he let go of me and walked out the door.

After a few seconds I walked back to my seat and cuddled next to Edward.

"Next up is…" Alice said dipping her hand into the hat "Edward!!" she said happily.

AN: So how was chapter 2? Was it ok? I felt like that song really works for the relationship between Jacob and Bella. By the way I don't own Twilight or the song All You Want by Vertical Horizon. Sorry for late update.


	3. Edward Will Make It Up Someday

BPOV

"_Next up is…" Alice said dipping her hand into the hat "Edward!!" she said happily._

I turned to Edward he looked back and smiled my favorite crooked smile then got up and walked to the karaoke machine.

"I'll choose your song," said quickly flipping through songs.

"Alice, no why not a love song?" he asked

"Because, that's so boring," Alice answered

"But this will make her cry," Edward stated

"Well this will be good for her," Alice said back

"Fine," Edward said, Alice must have said something in her mind because then the song started.

"How the hell did we wind up like this?" Edward began his velvet voice as beautiful as ever.  
_**Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late**_  
As the song started I realized this was another song that was going to leave me in tears. _'Were they doing this on purpose?'_ I asked myself, after Edward sang the first verse images of the days after my dreaded eighteenth birthday filled my head. The way Edward acted those last few days until he left how he always seemed on edge. And deep in my heart I knew something was up, but I was completely wrong about thinking I was going with him instead I was left behind, my eyes filled with tears at this terrible memory.  
_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
**_Edward looked at me, his eyes filled with regret and sadness just like that first morning he returned, how he promised to prove I wasn't stuck in another dream of him. How he promised to prove that he was really there and that he would never leave, after he had lied about not loving me.  
_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
**_The memory of seeing him in Italy, played out as a movie in my head. I remember the joy of seeing him again, being able to save him! But that joy was quickly ruined by the realization that our meeting would be quickly ruined by the Volturi; the most dangerous and highest vampires in the vampire world.  
_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
**_I remember him calming my hysterics after we were allowed to leave with our lives. And seeing all those innocents walk in unaware of there fate.  
_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_Then a more recent and familiar memory came back to me, the day Edward came back into my life _forever_. I know Charlie wasn't happy with this, especially after my sudden disappearance, but somehow Edward proved to him we were meant to be and that's all that matters.  
_**How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_  
The day I realized Victoria hadn't given up on me, which made Edward feel even more guilty about leaving me. And how he told me he tried to hunt her down but lost her scent, leaving me being protected by young werewolves.  
_**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
"I know you're wondering when,"**_ Edward finished

Almost everyone except the Cullen's and Charlie stood up giving Edward a standing applause; I smiled through my tears at him as he walked back towards me.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered in my ear

"It's fine, it's not like you had a choice right?" I asked looking at Alice who was grabbing the hat again

"Yes that's true, she threatened me with taking you to a far away shopping trip," Edward admitted.

"Wow, neither of us would want that," I said to him

He leaned down to kiss me, but before he reached my lips Alice coughed into the microphone. I turned to her slightly annoyed at the fact that she interrupted my time with Edward, and shocked at the fact that she was so good at coughing even though she wasn't human. _Well maybe I hadn't realized that isn't so hard to do mortal or in mortal._

"You two have plenty of time tomorrow for that," Alice said "Now time for another person to sing to Edward and Bella!" she said excitedly as she dipped her hand in she started jumping up and down

"Oh this can't be good," I said to Edward

"Don't worry love, it's not you," he reassured me

"And the next person to go is…Me!" she said happily

AN: Wonder what trouble Alice can stir up? Then review! Sorry for late update and have a happy holiday!

Disclaimer: this song does not belong to me it Someday by Nickleback


	4. Alice Is A Material Girl

BPOV

"_And the next person to go is…Me!" she said happily_

"This should be interesting," I said to Edward

"Defiantly, she keeps thinking about dressing up and dancing," Edward said to me.

I laughed "well hopefully no tears right?" I asked

"No tears," he assured me

"I'll be back after a quick change, so while you wait you can grab some food from the refreshments table," Alice said into her mic before running up the stairs at human pace.

"Wow Edward your voice is so amazing, you should think of getting a singing career," said Jessica.

"Thanks but I would rather not," Edward told her not looking at her as he kept his eyes on me; I felt my cheeks heat up at the intensity of his gaze.

"What are you going to sing Bella?" asked Mike, who was holding hands with Jessica but it was obvious they were having more relationship troubles.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully

"Well I was thinking I would sing a Britney Spears song," said Jessica trying to regain Mike's attention.

"That's cool, what song?" asked Mike, he didn't seem one bit interested in her answer

"An older one like maybe Baby One More Time or a newer one like Womanizer, but I'm not sure. Which one do you think I should sing?" she asked

Before Mike could answer Alice appeared in a long pink halter neck dress, she also wore long silk gloves and diamond earrings, necklace, and rings.

"Wow," Lauren said appearing with a glass of water in her hand "are those real?" she asked

"Yep, each diamond is over 25k, pretty aren't they?" Alice asked lifting out her left hand and wiggling her fingers.

"They're ok," Lauren said walking off followed by Jessica and Mike

Everybody sat down as Alice walked to the 'stage' which was actually just the center of the living room.

Alice fiddled with the dials of the karaoke machine then pressed play, suddenly the room was filled with a poppy tune.

"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me," Alice started her voice was beautiful and sweet just like her.  
"I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away," Alice walked to the right of the 'stage' towards Jasper  
"They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right," Jasper, who I was guessing by now was in on Alice's plan handed her a wad of cash.

"Cause we are  
Living in a material world  
and I am a material girl  
you know that we are living in a material world  
and I am a material girl,"

I was beginning to see the point of this song it was more than just a fun song to see Alice sing it also reminded me about all the material items Edward had or tried to give me. Like the heart pendent on Jacob's bracelet or my engagement ring both were passed down from his deceased mother but both were also diamonds. Edward had tried to give me more material items but I refused, like how he constantly tried to force a new car on me, but I refused to stop driving my Chevy.  
"Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be" Alice slowed danced with Jasper, then pulled away and headed to the center of the 'stage'  
"Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, cause they are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl," Alice sang then Jasper walked up beside her  
"Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world," They sang together, then Jasper sat back down  
"Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me," Jasper then jumped out of his seat and ran back to her

"Cause everybody's  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
A material, a material, a material, a material world  
Living in a material world [material]  
Living in a material world," Alice finished then bowed

She walked over to Edward and I

"So what did you think?" Alice asked

"Over the top," Edward said

"Hey! It goes with the song," she argued "what about you Bella?" she asked me

"I liked it, but I was wondering what's the real reason about karaoke night?" I asked

"It's a final farewell and I'm hoping this will help you remember the bad times and good. So you can get the most out of your goodbyes," Alice said. "And also it's fun to see everybody perform," she said.

Alice walked back to the 'stage' on the way grabbing the hat "before I change back I'll pick the next person which is…" Alice started dipping her hand into the hat "…Rosalie!" she said

AN: 2 chapters in one night! Hope that makes you happy, originally I wasn't going to choose this song for Alice but after reading a fanfic (sorry I can't remember the name) I thought it fit he perfectly. I also hope for those who were upset in _Here's Your Chance To Be A Star!_ Who were annoyed that I didn't have Alice pass the audition, are happy with this. R & R and I will update as soon as possible, also if you have ideas for Rosalie just say it in the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this song which is Material Girl by Madonna


	5. Rosalie's Gift

BPOV

"_Person which is…" Alice started dipping her hand into the hat "…Rosalie!" she said_

I looked at Rosalie, who left the room with Alice

A few minutes they returned Alice changed back into her previous offit, and Rosalie had changed into a deep v-neck red cocktail dress.

"This is dedicated to Edward and Bella," Rosalie said

I smiled that was the nicest thing she had down for me, even if it was just a song.

She started the song

"For all those times you stood by me," Rosalie sang her voice was as beautiful as she was  
_For all the truth that you made me see_

The memory of finding out the Cullen's were vampires and Edward taking me to _our_ meadow flooded to the front of my mind.  
_For all the joy you brought to my life  
__**Waking up and seeing him next to me, was the best thing in the world**_ I thought smiling.

_For all the wrong that you made right  
_how he helped me fall back in love with him, which wasn't hard since I always loved him.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
_Edward always finding away to prove his love for me, I looked down to the most recent, my ring.

_I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
You were my strength when I was weak  
_All those time Edward had helped me when I was injured or sick, he's always there I thought turning to smile at him.

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
_even though I'm not the most beautiful or even pretty girl he still loved me for my inner beutty.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
_When he returned everything went back to normal because he was everything I needed to survive.

_You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
Lying by my side at night as he sang me to sleep with my lullaby, showing me I was the only one he loved.

_You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_," Rosalie finished

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I smiled it was the best gift she had ever given me

She came over to us

"How was it?" she asked

"You made Celine Dion jealous," Emmett said coming up behind her

"Almost as good as me," Alice joked

"Edward? Bella?" she asked us

"Bella's speechless but we both really liked it thank you Rosalie," Edward said to her.

"Yes thank you," I said to her

She smiled at me and I smiled back_, tonight kept getting stranger, who would have thought her and Edward getting together? Not me and I never thought she would be nice to me, I guess I had underestimated her all this time._

"Next up is…" Alice said dipping her hand into the hat again "Emmett!"

**

* * *

**

AN: I wasn't sure a good song for Rosalie so I choose this, not my best chapter. But Emmett's next so hopefully I can make up for that. R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Because You loved Me by Celine Dion**

**And Happy New Year!**


	6. More Than Just a Crush

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for not updating sooner my computer caught a virus, but I'm back and trying to get back up to date on updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, My Humps by Black Eyed Peas, and Crush by David Archuleta.**

* * *

BPOV

"_Next up is…" Alice said dipping her hand in the hat again "Emmett!"_

I glanced at Edward, knowing Emmett I didn't know what to expect _would it be good or bad?_

"Thank you, thank you," Emmett said walking to the mic

"Just get on with it Emmett!" Rosalie said reentering the room

Emmett nodded and flipped through the song choices on the karaoke player, too fast for my human eyes to catch as he flipped through at vampire speed.

The music started and I couldn't help but laugh as Black Eyed Peas 'My Humps' started.

"What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk," Emmett sang dancing around the stage  
"Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)," Emmett stopped as I was laughing so hard I was struggling for air. I hadn't realized I was on the ground until Edward pulled me up, I could tell from his expression he was trying not to laugh too.

"Ok joking!" he said as a new song started (crush by David Archuleta)

"_**Hung up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
cause the possibility that you would  
ever feel the same way about me  
just too much, just too much,"**_ He sang

_The memory of seeing Edward for the first time in the biology room and how my stomach tightened for the first time when he spoke ran through my mind. Realizing I was in love with him and worrying he would never feel the same way, I looked beside myself to see how wrong I was made me smile.  
_  
_**"why do I keep running from the truth  
all I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know,"**_ Emmett continued as more memories flashed through my mind like a slideshow.

_Trying to get my mind off of him and failing terribly came to my mind. And the feeling of him dazzling me and leaving me breathless and helpless, always making me wonder did I do the same for him_? I listened as Emmett continued.

_**"do you ever think when your all alone all that we can be where this thing can go  
am I crazy or falling in love is it real, or just another crush  
do you catch a breath when I look at you  
are you holding back like the way I do  
cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
but I know this crush aint going away, going away,"**_

_The same question stayed on my mind, was I dazzling him, could my plain brown eyes stop him from thinking real thoughts? Does he catch his breath whenever he looks at me? Though I know it's unnecessary for him to breathe. And the realization that I loved him because a crush never seemed wide enough to say how I felt about him, the fact I knew that if he were ever to leave. Which he had, that I knew I would never stop loving him he was my everything._

_**"has it ever crossed your mind,  
when were hangin, spending time girl  
are we just friends is there more, is there more  
see it's a chance that we've gotta take  
cause I believe that we can make this into something  
that will last, last forever, forever"**_

_It was true as soon as I was changed, our love would last forever until we both died, because it was truly impossible for us to live without the other._

_**"do you ever think when your all alone all that we can be where this thing can go  
am I crazy or falling in love? is it real or just another crush  
do you catch a breath when I look at you  
are you holding back like the way I do  
cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
but I know this crush aint going away, going away  
why do I keep running from the truth  
all I ever think about is you  
you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
and I just got to know"**_

_His beautiful angel face never leaving my mind, his eyes dazzling me out of my senses completely. Finding myself stuck on him and I can't help it, even when he was gone it was impossible to move on._

_**"Do you ever think when your all alone all that we can be where this thing can go  
am I crazy or falling in love? is it real or just another crush  
do you catch a breath when I look at you  
are you holding back like the way I do  
cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
but I know this crush aint goin away, goin away."**_ Emmett finished I smiled up at him and he mouthed 'a no problem' then surprisingly Edward got up and gave his brother a hug. A long one, not an awkward man hug.

"What was that for?" I asked him when he sat back down

"For singing how I felt," Edward answered

"I feel the same way too," I said

Edward replied by leaning down and giving me a long passionate kiss I felt slightly embarrassed to have my parents watching but I didn't care as long as I was with Edward.

"OK enough love birds next is…" Alice interrupted us dipping her hand once again in the hat, "…Renee!" she shouted.

**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it sorry again for the late update! R&R please!**


	7. Renee's Prayer

**Author's Note: Yeah I know it's been ages but it was hard to find a song for Renee, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Mother's Prayer by Celine Dion**

BPOV

"_Ok enough love birds next is…" Alice interrupted us dipping her hand once again in the hat, "…Renee!" she shouted._

I turned towards where my mother was as she walked up to the home made stage, I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"This is for my baby girl though I suppose she's no baby anymore," Renee said, "I'm sorry I'm not much of a singer," she apologized after finding the song.

"This isn't a singing competition Renee, Lord knows I couldn't sing if my life depended on it," Charlie said. I smiled at the comment, I knew it was 100% true but still the thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

"She hasn't even started and you're already crying love," said Edward

"I know, I must have piggy eyes," I said laughing at that thought

"No you still have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," Edward said

"There not even a little red?" I asked him, I knew he was lying my eyes were sore from crying I might need eye drops later I realized.

"A little," he admitted

I turned to Angela who was sitting beside me, "do you have a compact mirror?" I asked her

"Yep, here," she said passing me a small rhinestone embellished compact. I opened it up to find red, bloodshot eyes staring back at me.

"Liar," I told him handing Angela her mirror back with a quick thank you.

"You look fine," he told me

I was about to respond when Renee's music started

"**I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go  
Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe,"** Renee started, it was true she was no Celine Dion but it still brought more tears to my eye.

At that moment I felt all her love as if I secretly held Jasper's power, the love was so tangible.

**"I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night  
We mind her where you are."**

_Being wrapped in Edward's arms as I fell asleep, even if my mind wanted to stay awake each noght my tired body always won. _

**"Every mother's prayer  
every child knows  
Need to find a place  
Guide her to a place  
Give her faith so she'll be safe  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe."** Renee finished, I saw her eyes shimmer with tears and I jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, and then walked back to Edward.

Renee followed me and said to Edward, "you better take care of my baby Edward, there's no one else like her."

"I will, I promise." Edward swore kissing my hand that now lay entangled with his.

"OK next up is…" Alice dipped her hand once again into the hat "…Angela!"

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed and I will put up next chapter ASAP!**


	8. Friends for Now and Bella it's Just Cake

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Friends Forever by Vitamin C**

BPOV

"_OK next up is…" Alice dipped her hand once again into the hat "…Angela!"_

Angela quickly headed to the 'stage' I could see from her slight shaking she was nervous. I had never heard her sing and was excited and extremely grateful for her even in her nervous state to sing to Edward and me.

"This is for all my fellow classmates and of course Bella and Edward," Angela said giving a smile before flipping through the songs.

Graduation (Friends Forever)

"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels"

_My mind went back to the short time I had in Forks making friends with Angela and Jessica. As well as joining the Cullen's, the question that rang in most of our ears over the years 'what do we want to be?' I laughed as I remembered mine my mother's husband. Or at least my mother's other half, one that she could trust but as I grew older I realized I would rather be an English teacher. To teach others what thrilled me._

_It saddened me to realize that this was the end of Angela's and mine friendship, I would have to say goodbye forever. I wish I could tell her the secret or hope she wouldn't notice my frozen self but it wasn't my secret to keep and she had such a quick and understanding eye she would of course notice even if she never vocally pointed it out._

"As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever"

_Angela and the rest of my human friends will grow up, get married, have kids, and maybe even grandchildren. I would never have the kids though at the moment they didn't matter. But was Rosalie right? That I would regret never having kids? Of course I had Edward my one and only love but would he always be enough? And what would happen to them? Would Angela and Ben always be together or will college be the end? How about Mike and Jessica?_

"La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly"

_I wondered what all their futures held and realized that mine would be quite different. In a sense mine would outrun theirs I would always be loved never be sick but I would also never be a mother. _

I glanced at Rosalie as Angela repeated the chorus three times.

The end of Angela's performance was greeted with a round of applause and a 'go Ange!' from Ben.

I got up and embraced her, my human friend. I would miss her dearly.

"Thanks Ange," I said

"No problem," she replied squeezing me tighter "we will always be friends forever,"

I wiped my tears and nodded as I returned to Edward

"You ok love?" he asked worried caressing my face

"Yeah, I just feel more emotional," I said

"I know, it's hard to separate from your friends and family I was lucky that everyone I knew was already dead."

I know this was meant to comfort me but it only hurt me more and suddenly I felt I was bursting at my seams.

Alice chose this time to announce a break from the karaoke. "Thanks Angela with that we will move to refreshments and in an hour or so move back to karaoke."

Everyone except the Cullen's rushed to the refreshment table which was lined with all sorts of yummy and fattening sweets. I grabbed a small cookie and a glass of water.

"Eat more," Alice said grabbing a handful of other cookies and dropping them on my plate. This caused some of the guest to stare at us.

"I can't Alice I need to fit into the dress," I said making excuses

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed "Bells the dress fits you fine it's actually a bit loose,"

I returned the gesture and rolled my eyes back at her giving in as I grabbed some of her cookies.

I headed back to the chair sipping on my water

Esme and Renee came over both with matching smiles "it's time to cut the cake!" Renee said clapping her hands

"Cake?" I asked

"Its devil chocolate," Esme said

"Won't we be having cake tomorrow?" asked Edward

"Yes but this is like the bachelor and bachelorette cake," Renee explained

I turned to Edward "can we get out of it?" I asked

"It's cake Bella! Geeze you would think you were against sweets or something," Renee replied.

"No I just easily get sugar high…" I trailed, and then suddenly it clicked Alice's pushiness I was up soon. "Alice," I turned to her

"Yes," she smiled holding out a knife to cut the cake which Edward of course grabbed. It was a good thing too if Alice was human I might cut her.

"You never said _I_ had to sing," I said

"Bella _everyone_ is singing, anyway its fun," she smiled wider

I turned away from her annoyed not only at her but myself, I knew it was selfish to let everyone sing especially Charlie and exclude myself. But I didn't need more embarrassment or another reason to show Edward why he was superior to me. I sighed giving in "fine."

"Yeah!" she clapped "Time for cake!" she said followed by a hushed "don't worry Bella you'll do great," that only I and the Cullen's could hear. Still it didn't settle my nerves one bit.

Edward cut the first slice and surprised me by stuffing it into my face

"Hey!" I responded rubbing the cake off my face and smudging it onto his.

Edward surprised me again by licking his lips and saying "mmm good cake Esme,"

I licked my fingers and it was true it was the best cake I ever had, strange how a vampire could be such a great cook even though she didn't even eat!

"OK I'll have a small slice," I said

Everyone laughed and I blushed, I headed back to my seat followed by Edward who used a napkin to clean my face when I tried to return the favor I realized his face was clean.

"Vampire speed," he whispered

I nodded as I forked the cake

"Bella you'll do great," Edward promised

"How are you sure?" I asked but I knew the answer as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I saw it," he chuckled pointing to his head

I rolled my eyes again "cheater,"

"I couldn't help it," he said

"Are you hunting tonight?" I whispered the question had been on my mind all day.

"Yeah it's better to be cautious," he said

I nodded sadly

"I'll be there when you go to sleep and when you wake up," he promised

"Soon you'll never have to leave me," I said

Edward smiled

I was about to ask him when I was going to be transformed but Alice entered the 'stage' again.

"Hope you all enjoyed the cake now it's time for our next singer," Alice said dipping her hand into the hat "is Mike!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R please and Happy New Year!  
**


	9. A Hundred Percent in it

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter enjoy! And I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but for those of you who know how demanding being a student is I am sure you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or If Today was Your Last Day by Nickleback**

BPOV

"_Hope you all enjoyed the cake now it's time for our next singer," Alice said dipping her hand into the hat "is Mike!"_

I sighed in relief, good it wasn't my turn. But then I looked up at Mike he seemed so nervous.

"This ought to be interesting," Edward whispered to me.

"What's he singing?" I asked, nodding in agreement. _Yes, if Jessica was right this was going to be interesting._ From what Jessica told me Mike isn't exactly a brilliant singer, but this was Jessica she didn't exactly flow on the same wave length as me. I mentally laughed at that, remembering how Edward couldn't read my mind because I was on a different frequency.

"It's…changing." He answered his face turning to one of disgust.

"You have to tell me!" I responded

"It's weird…" Edward trailed staring at me with pleading eyes; he didn't want me to know, and for some reason that made it more intriguing. _I needed to know_. Before I could ask a familiar intro played through the speakers.

"Oh." I breathed, I knew this song, I heard it on the radio yesterday.

"**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right**," Mike began. He wasn't so bad, not as good as Edward but _who could be?_ This song held many meanings to me, my number was nearly up, granted it was my choice this time and not someone else's. I was going to trade my human life in for a lifetime-_no for eternity_ with Edward. But, I knew Mike choose this song because it was playing on the radio yesterday, as I finished my last shift at Newton Outfitters. I guess he felt the song somehow connected us, but it held different meanings for both of us.

"**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride"** I knew Edward wanted me to wait until-_how did he put it?_ 'There was no knife above my head'? He wanted me to be absolutely sure as there is no turning back, _but didn't he know I was ready?_ I wasn't cut out for being human, I didn't do well with my own kind, but somehow vampires were exactly what I got along with. Well most of the time, _at least not at meal time._

**"If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late**  
**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day  
Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight" **Edward was my prize, he had suffered so much over me. First with my blood, somehow he was more prone to my scent than any other vampire I had come across. He had given me everything and so much more now it was my time to sacrifice my life for him; to give him forever with someone who wouldn't cause him pain, instead of the fragile, tempting human I am.

"**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life."** If I didn't do this now, if I didn't get changed or if Edward left again-_yes I know he promised_. But still I was human, I would die, he would leave again and I wouldn't always be able to follow. On the other hand as a vampire I would have no children not that the idea really crossed my mind, I saw Renee; my hair brained mother as a child, I raised her when she was meant to raise me. But, when I looked at my future I saw only him; Edward. How could I possibly find anything better, I'd only settle for something worse. I was ready, completely ready to say goodbye to this life, my human life. Because I knew I had so much better things in store.

**"If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day."** Yes, I would miss my friends especially Angela who I had gotten close to. But she was happy, she had Ben, and Jessica and Mike had each other. As for my parents, my mom had Phil and Charlie I knew was alone. That was a sad thought, my dad was living alone before I moved here and things hadn't changed the period I stayed with him. But I knew deep in my heart, he could take care of himself he wasn't Renee, after all no one would leave the safety of Forks to Renee, no my father was the opposite he was serious and less understanding then my mother. I knew when I was changed I would need to let go of my past, things I had held on to, because I couldn't go back.

**"If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side" **It seemed since I moved to Forks I had broken a few hearts, a strange thought. Because if you told me this as I headed to Forks a few years ago I would hardly believe it, _me meeting the perfect guy? And getting married?_ I also doubt I would believe in such things as vampires and werewolf's. I had taken many chances in the past year or so and missed death a few times too _(though it was very close). _

**"If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day."** Mike finished, we all applauded not because he was a great singer _(Jessica was right)_. But, because of his song choose I had to admit I was thinking he was going to sing some cheesy love song, not that I mind those things _if Edward sings them at least_. I guess maybe it was the lyrics that brought tears to my eyes again.

"I am so glad Alice gave me waterproof mascara, I would be looking like a raccoon by now if she didn't." I said to Edward

"A cute one," he added smirking at me.

I smiled at him, "I thought you said the song choice was weird?" I asked him remembering what he said before the song started.

"Not the choice, just the fact I never thought of it, even Alice was surprised." He explained pointing at Alice who smiled and waved back at us. I waved back as Edward continued, "I would have preferred singing that to you then what I had to sing," Edward frowned. Yeah I didn't like the memories that accompanied his song but I guess the point was really to say goodbye to that chapter in my life and hello to the new one that would start tomorrow.

"Well it doesn't matter who sang it, it helped me realize I am a hundred percent ready." I told him grasping his hand in both of mine. He looked down at our hands, playing with my engagement ring.

"And you weren't ready before?" he asked looking up under his full black lashes. If he wasn't careful I was going to melt into a puddle at his feet. _Though maybe if that happened I wouldn't have to sing_, I thought to myself.

"I-I-" I stuttered, there he went again dazzling me into an idiot.

He realized what he was doing and lifted his head up fully so our eyes were at the same height.

"I was, this just proved to me that I was. Not that I needed proof though, since I knew from the start you were everything for me," I said lifting up my hand to cradle his cold marble cheek. He placed his left hand over my right as it lay on his cheek.

"You're my everything too Bella, I just want you to know though, you can still back out." He promised his gold eyes burning into mine. I got lost like always in his eyes, it was just like we were alone, and I leaned in to kiss him. But a second before our lips touched there was a loud high pitch shriek, from Alice's microphone.

"You'll have the rest of your lives for that love birds now for our next victim…" she said. I didn't like the word victim, I gulped realizing there was only a few of us including me who hadn't sung yet. "…Bella!"

_Oh shoot!__**  
**_

**A/N: Yes I know it has been forever! But I am trying; the sooner I find a song for Bella the sooner the next chapter comes up so review please!**


	10. Bella Feels Like a Woman!

**Author's Note: Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Man! I feel like a woman! By Shania Twain**

BPOV

"_You'll have the rest of your lives for that love birds now for our next victim…" she said. I didn't like the word victim, I gulped realizing there was only a few of us including me who hadn't sung yet. "…Bella!"_

_Oh shoot!__**  
**_This couldn't be happening! I wasn't ready! I didn't even know which song I was singing, but by Alice's smirk I was guessing I didn't really need to choose, she would do that for me.

"Edward." I whispered to him, well aware that all the vampires in the room could hear me.

"It's ok Bella," he promised caressing my hand.

"What's the song?" I asked

"I don't know, she's blocking it," he answered frustrated. I nodded, of course she would block it, and there was no way I was getting the easy way out.

"Come on Bell-UH!!" Alice said enunciating my name.

"Coming," I groaned getting up. At least I didn't need to pay attention to the lyrics so hopefully I wouldn't cry, but I would have to sing. Edward never heard me sing, no one but my parents had ever heard me sing! I was in for total embarrassment. "Alice." I begged to her as I reached the 'stage', "Please reconsider this." I said, she knew, _of course she KNEW how horrible a singer I was!_

"You'll be fine Bella, I'll give you an easy song," she said winking at me as she handed me the microphone.

I groaned again as I grabbed it turning to the karaoke machine, hearing the poppy intro. _OK I could sing this song_, I thought to myself as I began.

"I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!" I was having fun with this! Not that I was much better than my parents, but at least most people would forget after tonight, except of course the vampires in the room, I would never live this done.

"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman" I finished as my friends and family applauded, I did a really bad curtsey and went back to Edward.

"I'm never living this done am I?" asked in total embarrassment

"Probably not, but it wasn't bad, I enjoyed it at least," he said smiling down at me, I smiled back. My heart beat frantically in my chest, he's right all that matters was that he enjoyed it no one else mattered.

"And if anyone else makes fun of it, well… I'll protect your honor," he smiled then leaned down to kiss my cheek. I blushed; I couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would be mine forever. I loved the sound of forever with Edward. My Edward, my everything. I turned around so our lips locked again, I must have kissed Edward so many times tonight, but I didn't care if people were watching I didn't even care if they talked no more.

"OK enough! Next up is…" I looked up to glare at Alice, _why did she insist on interrupting us whenever it got good._ Alice's pale hand lifted up from the hat with a piece of paper, "…Jessica!" Alice called.

I turned around to face her, _this is ought to be interesting._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
